Priest
Priest ('''Mục sư) là một nhân vật sử dụng được trong game. Cô ấy có vẻ bề ngoài như một nàng tiên với mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt xanh màu đại dương bao la và một đôi môi nhỏ nhắn. Cô mặc một chiếc áo choàng có màu trắng xám Trong quá trình chơi, người chơi có thể gặp cô ấy dưới dạng NPC, tay cầm cây Wooden Cross (Thánh Giá Gỗ). Khi tương tác, cô ấy sẽ hồi 4 máu cho người chơi, điều trên chỉ có thể thực hiện một lần. Cách mở khóa Priest có thể được mở khoá với giá 12,000 đá quý (gems). Các skin khác * "Holy Sister" (Nữ tu thánh) - Giá: 5,000 gems * "Red Bishop" (Hồng Giám Mục) - Giá: $1.05 (23,000₫) ** Skin Red Bishop chỉ có thể mua ở một số khu vực, quốc gia nhất định. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: $1.99 (46,000₫) ** Nổi bật ở skin này là đôi tai thỏ xinh xắn. * "Sound of Paradise" (Âm thanh của Thiên đường) - Giá: 18,000 gems ** Khi sử dụng skin này, hai đôi cánh đằng sau lưng của mục sư sẽ dang ra, trên đầu sẽ xuất hiện có ánh sáng màu vàng rọi chiếu xuống cô ấy như ánh sáng của thiên thần. ** Đây là skin Kỉ niệm năm thứ 2 của nhân vật, vì vậy sẽ thay đổi ngoại hình của vũ khí sau khi nâng cấp về hình dạng ban đầu. * "Anubis" - Mở khóa tại Bàn Chế tạo bằng 8 Mảnh Skin Anubis (Anubis Skin Fragment) và 1,000 gems * "Ro" - Giá: 8,000 gems Chỉ số Năng lượng và giáp của mục sư có chỉ số khá cao, ngược lại, máu và chỉ số sát thương cận chiến khá tệ. Nâng cấp Sau mỗi lần nâng cấp, chỉ số sẽ thay đổi một chút so với ban đầu. # +1 máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Chiêu thức được nâng cấp - Giá: 2,500 gems # Improve potion effectiveness buff (Buff tăng hiệu quả của bình thuốc) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Chiêu thức - Regeneration Pact (Vòng phục hồi) ;Thông tin cơ bản :Tạo ra một vòng tròn và hồi máu cho tất cả các đồng minh đang đứng trong vòng tròn ấy. * Priest sẽ tạo ra một vòng tròn phép thuật, giúp hồi máu của bản thân hay tất cả các đồng minh đang đứng trong vòng tròn ấy. ** Mỗi giây, người chơi sẽ được hồi 1 máu, riêng đối với Thú nuôi và followers (đồng bọn) thì được hồi 5 máu *** Improve potion effectiveness buff (Buff tăng hiệu quả của bình thuốc) tăng số lượng máu người chơi được hồi mỗi giây từ 1 lên 2 máu *** Không thể hồi máu cho thú cưng khi Priest đã chết. * Khi vòng tròn ma thuật ấy hết công dụng, nó sẽ có một tia sáng lấp lánh phóng ra trước khi biến mất, gây 20 sát thương đối với những kẻ địch bị ảnh hưởng * Quá trình hồi chiêu sẽ bắt đầu ngay sau khi vòng tròn xuất hiện. * Khi sử dụng Statue of the Priest (Tượng Mục sư), vòng hồi năng lượng sẽ nới rộng ra và có kích cỡ ngang bằng với vòng hồi máu. ;Kỹ năng sau khi nâng cấp :Giúp người chơi hồi lại giáp đã mất. :* Mọi người chơi đứng trong vòng tròn sẽ có hiệu ứng phát sáng và khi đó, giáp sẽ được hồi lại. :** Hiệu ứng này sẽ kéo dài hơn vòng phục hồi, sẽ tiếp tục hồi giáp cho nhân vật kể cả khi nhân vật bị dính sát thương. :** Những điều trên không có tác dụng với thú cưng và đồng bọn (trong đó có cả những nhân vật chơi được đóng vai trò là đồng bọn). Lời thoại * ''"Quite a '''chilly room we got here" (Căn phòng này khá là mát mẻ nhỉ)'' :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. :(Điều này được giải thích do cô ấy đang đứng ngay cạnh cái tủ lạnh, trong khi bên ngoài trời đang rất ấm áp). * "Feels warm and cozy around here" (Không gian xung quanh đây thật là ấm cúng quá đi). :Khi tương tác nhân dịp Tết âm lịch ở phòng khách. * "Got hurt? Patching you up now" (Bị đau hả? Chuỵ sẽ hồi phục cho em ngay). :Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "The church maintains order in this world" (Nhà thờ là nơi gìn giữ sự trật tự của thế giới này). :Sau khi hồi máu cho người chơi. Thông tin thêm * Priest và Knight (Hiệp sĩ) là hai nhân vật duy nhất trong game có miệng, trong đó không bao gồm phần da. * Priest dưới dạng NPC mang theo Staff of light (trượng ánh sáng) trước phiên bản 2.0.0. * Khi skin Sounds of Paradise mới được thêm vào ở phiên bản 2.0.0, NPC Priest lúc đó không có cánh. * Werewolf (Người sói) có nhắc tới Priest nếu bạn tương tác với anh ấy ở phòng khách trong dịp Tết Âm lịch, nhưng câu nói này chỉ xuất hiện theo nghĩa gốc khi ngôn ngữ game được cài đặt thành tiếng Trung Quốc :"Gonna enjoy sweet dumplings with Priest at Lantern Festival. Not gonna transform this time." (Chắc chắn tôi sẽ thưởng thức món bánh bao thơm ngọt ấy với Mục sư ở lễ hội đèn lồng. Lần này, hứa sẽ không biến thành người sói nữa) __NOEDITSECTION__